Fairview Tattoos
by DoctorPiper
Summary: Katherine and Bree are throwing a party and need flowers, but their trip to the flower shop turns into something spontaneous.


**Author's Note:** _Kathree has been probably my number one OTP for about a year now, and I've finally gotten around to writing a fanfic for them! This fic is inspired by a post I saw on tumblr, which can be found here. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Katherine!" Bree called from the kitchen. "Do you have everything ready?" She heard rustling in the next room before she heard an answer.

"Just about!" Katherine called back. A few moments later, she walked into the kitchen to join Bree. She smiled and put her hands on her hips, letting out a triumphant sigh. "Alright, we have everything cooked and set out, our outfits are ready, everything is nice and clean, and…" she stopped.

"What?" Bree asked, panic just underneath the surface, ready to spill out at the first thing that was out of place. The two of them had been planning this party for months. The entire neighborhood was going to be there, and it was their first party since they let their relationship be known. Bree didn't want anything to go wrong that could contribute to the vilification she knew was happening behind closed doors and at Sunday brunches.

Katherine waved her hand in the air with a smile, "Oh, it's not a big deal." She gently placed her hand and Bree's arm. "We just have to go out and get some flowers. Kind of spice up the place." Bree let out a sigh of relief and smiled back.

The two left the house and headed into town to the flower shop.

When they arrived at the shop, Bree continued speaking as she stepped out, "…what about some red and orange freesias? Or red lilies? Oh, astilbe would look _lovely_ on the coffee table."

"That's new…" Katherine said after locking the car, not responding to Bree's questions. She crossed her arms and looked up at the sign:

 _FAIRVIEW TATTOOS_

Bree looked at the parlor. "Hm. I knew they were doing something with that space, but I didn't know it was _that_ …" She started to walk into the flower shop that shared a wall with the tattoo parlor.

"Wait a second!" Katherine said and grabbed Bree's arm. "I wanna go in," she said, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Katherine, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious! Come on…" she said, taking both of Bree's hands in her own. She looked into Bree's eyes. "Please?" she asked softly. "Let's check it out!"

Bree sighed. "Fine."

Katherine grinned, "Thanks, honey," and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

They walked into the shop hand in hand and looked around. It was very clean, which Bree appreciated, and, unsurprisingly, rather artsy. A young person with colorful hair walked up to them and very politely said, "Hi! My name is Remy, may I help you?"

"Absolutely," Katherine said. "I'd like a tattoo."

"What?" Bree said, slightly horrified. "I thought we were just going to look."

"Well, I want a tattoo. Something small. Classy."

Remy asked, "Do you know exactly what you'd like? If not, we have binders of designs you can look through."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Remy led them to a bookshelf where there were a variety of binders and picked one out.

"Here you go. This might have what you're looking for. These are really simple designs and are great for people who have never gotten a tattoo before." Katherine thanked them again and sat in one of the nearby seats, Bree taking the one beside her. She started to thumb through the binder as Bree sat, posture perfect and hands in her lap, looking around. The longer they were there, the more comfortable Bree felt. She still didn't condone what was happening, but she had to admit to herself that it was…quaint. The artwork along the walls was beautiful, and the interior design was very fitting and gave off an appropriate atmosphere.

"Ahh, here we go," Katherine said. Bree looked over to see that Katherine was pointing to a collection of culinary inspired tattoos. "I think I'll get a whisk," she said brightly, smiling at Bree.

"If that's what makes you happy, dear," Bree said, still not sure how she felt about this whole situation.

Katherine called Remy over and showed them what she wanted. Remy smiled and nodded, then asked her where she would like it placed. Katherine pointed to the inside of her wrist and showed with her thumb and her forefinger the approximate length she wanted it to be.

"Great!" Remy said. "If you don't mind, I'll be your artist. Everyone else is busy at the moment. If you'd like to look through my stuff to make sure that's okay, feel free."

"Oh, that's fine, I trust you," Katherine said, smiling kindly.

Katherine paid for the tattoo, and afterwards, Remy led her over to their station and motioned for Bree to join them.

As they were organizing their tools and getting everything ready, Remy said, "I haven't gotten either of your names yet."

"I'm Katherine, and this is Bree."

"Hello," Bree said politely, a smile on her face. Remy was very kind and polite, and it was making the situation a lot easier on her.

"Nice to meet both of you." After cleaning and shaving Katherine's arm, Remy began the tattoo.

"Oh," Katherine said and laughed a bit.

"Does it hurt?" Bree asked with childlike curiosity.

"Eh, only a little. It's not unbearable."

Bree took Katherine's free hand and watched with fascination as a nice, clean whisk appeared on Katherine's smooth skin.

"Alright!" Remy exclaimed happily. "All done. What do you think?"

As Remy cleaned up the tattoo, Katherine exclaimed, "I love it! Thank you so much, Remy. You're a doll. What do you think, Bree?"

"I think it's nice," Bree said genuinely. "And it fits you." She smiled, and Katherine gave Bree's hand a gentle squeeze.

Remy bandaged up the tattoo and gave Katherine instructions on how to care for it. Afterwards, they turned to Bree and asked, "Do you want one?"

"Oh, no, I don't…I couldn't…" Bree said, although somewhat tempted.

"C'mon, hon…you sure you don't want one? You don't have to, but I think it'd look nice."

Bree thought for a moment, "I…I suppose I could get something small…"

Katherine smiled, "What about a rolling pin? Or a wooden spoon? Oh, or an oven mitt. That would be adorable!"

"An…an oven mitt might be alright…"

"I can do that," Remy said confidently.

Bree felt nervous, and the feeling only grew as they walked over to pay for the tattoo. Remy had almost taken the credit card out of Bree's hand before she snatched it back. "I'm sorry. I just…I can't."

"Oh, honey," Katherine said, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her arm comfortingly. "That's alright. Maybe some other time." She winked at Remy. "Thank you so much, you've been such a pleasure to work with. Maybe we'll see you again sometime."

"The pleasure's all mine, Katherine! Bree," Remy nodded to her with a smile. "Have a wonderful day, you two." Remy grinned as Katherine gave them a hug across the counter.

The women walked out of the shop, Katherine's arm around Bree's waist. As they walked into the flower shop, Katherine, holding her bandaged arm out, asked, "Do you really like it?"

"I do, actually," Bree stated. "I didn't think I would, but it's kind of…sexy."

"Really?" Katherine asked as they walked around the shop, picking up the flowers they wanted.

The two of them laughed and walked towards the counter to pay. "It will be the talk of the night."

"That among other things, I'm sure," Katherine responded.

They walked out of the shop and drove back home to finish preparing for the party.


End file.
